Legacy
by Oni Rinku
Summary: YAHF After a mistake, Xander's life is about to change forever. One-Shot


Anyone who has read this before might notice a few different things about this one-shot, I came back and edited it slightly so that it didn't feel rushed. I just thought that anyone who reads this now might enjoy it better now.

* * *

Looking at the items on display in the shop, Xander is still unable to find his toy gun to make his costume complete. At this depressing thought, Xander starts to look around the store to see what he can find for his measly three dollars and forty-seven cents. After looking around for a moment he spots something that makes his eyes twinkle in mirth, an authentic Superman suit. At closer inspection, he finds that it's sixty dollars and the suit is three sizes too big.

Trying to stifle a groan and failing he doesn't notice a box above him fall, hitting him in the head.

"Oh hell," he says to himself, "I guess this is one wonderful day for the Xan-man what's next, I get my eye poked out by a mad man claiming to be a priest?"

"Oh dear," Xander hears as a middle-aged man walks over to him, concern on his face.

"Here, let me help you up young sir."

After getting up and looking into the contents of the box Xander freezes, shock envelopes him. _Oh my god, _he thinks to himself, _I can't believe that he has a-_

His thoughts are cut off by the older man talking.

"Oh my, I thought that I told them to be careful putting these up. I'm sorry, my name is Ethan and I run this store. Due to the fact that my merchandise just tried to kill you, I'll let you pick out whatever you want from the store at no charge."

Thinking about what he just found and what he's being offered, Xander gets a grin. Digging in the box, he frowns seeing that one of the most important parts is missing.

"Well sir, I really want this costume, but it's missing one of the most important pieces."

Looking into the box, Ethan looks puzzled for a moment. Realizing what the young man's talking about, he gets a small smile on his face.

"Of course Mr.-"

"Xander."

"Of course Mr. Xander, let me take this in the back and see if I can't find what you're looking for."

After waiting for a moment, Xander starts to look at the items on the counter. Not really seeing anything worthwhile, he sets back to waiting.

A few minutes later Ethan walks out from the back, large smile on his face, and hands him the box.

"I'm deeply sorry for earlier Xander I just hope that this helps."

"No problem Ethan. Anyways, I hope you have a nice night and be safe."

L3gacy

As Xander is walking his kids around he starts to feel strange, when he suddenly begins to scream. His body is torn into little cubes as if he's being chopped up by a knife, then suddenly reforms only to break again. All the while blood is going everywhere while smaller cubes form from the air and replace the blood loss.

Once it stops, he finds himself kneeling on the ground. Looking up, his eyes glow a luminescent blue. Reaching up towards his back, he grabs a disk. His body with blue lines all across glowing with a power never before seen in this world. Looking around, he sees a tall knight standing in front of him, sword drawn.

"Hail," the knight calls, "by what manner of person are you to be dressed such as you are? Do you not see these demons roaming around this strange land?"

Looking past the knight, the being that used to be Xander Harris sees various humanoid beings roaming around terrorizing the people unlucky enough to be outside of their houses.

"Am I required to fight these 'Demons?' What are they?" the former Scooby asks the knight.

"By all that is holy, I could use a partner to combat the unholy scum of the devil." The knight states while looking around in sadness. "I had hoped that I had left my fighting days behind. Now I beg of your pardon, I forgot to introduce myself to you. You may call me Arthur." Pausing a moment to look back at 'Xander' he asks, "What is your name good sir? You happen to have the look of a warrior, might I ask for whom you fight?"

"My name is Tron; and I fight," 'Xander' says as he stands up, "for the user."


End file.
